


Highway Issues

by EndangeredMind



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Desperation, Farting, Scat, Trapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:26:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26700631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndangeredMind/pseuds/EndangeredMind
Summary: Bumblebee thought he knew better than to tempt fate, but this time he went one step too far.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Highway Issues

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SemperFluo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SemperFluo/gifts).



> A huge thank you to SemperFluo, who gave me the inspiration to write this fic!

Bumblebee revved and groaned as he tried to inch forward. He was currently stuck in a mile long tailback, and there was nothing he could do except wait. That would have been alright on it's own, however, he had to be somewhere important very soon, and to make it worse, his tank was filling up with excess waste. He had always been careless, but this time, he had pushed himself too far. It wasn’t a long drive from the factory to the coast and back again, but then fate always had to deal him a crappy hand.

He growled as he revved his engine and shifted forward again, moving inch by inch closer to his destination. This wouldn’t be so bad, except his tank was filling rapidly with waste, which was displayed on his dashboard. If any humans were in his cab, he would pass it off as a fuel gauge, but it in actuality, it was his waste level gauge. He groaned as the needle shifted from green to yellow, his tank hitting 25% capacity. His alt wobbled and trembled as it suddenly jumped from yellow to red as he let out a loud fart, forcing the waste to spill into the reserves, threatening to erupt from him at any given moment.

The yellow compact did a double take. It had skipped most of yellow and all of orange. It shouldn’t’ve done that! He still had loads of room, or so he thought. His tank could only hold a day’s waste, but being the clever bot that he was, he had held it in for over a week, and now that he was trapped with no way out, it was starting to show it’s ugly head. He whimpered and revved his engine hard, earning him a few angry honks from the others, as well as someone calling him an impatient driver. He wasn’t impatient by any stretch of the imagination, but he felt like he was going to burst if he didn’t void this waste somewhere soon! His tank whined and groaned loudly, clearly overstuffed, but he paid it no mind. Bumblebee was sure that he could last another day, unfortunately, that would prove to be his undoing.

A sudden, loud and threatening gurgle from his tank and a heave from his port made him all the more determined to not lose it. His systems were threatening to burst and release his load everywhere if he wasn’t able to control himself. Bumblebee decided he wasn’t going to let it stop him, no matter what happened. He bounced impatiently on his shocks as the shit just continued to flow unhindered into his rapidly swelling tank, making it groan and sag even lower towards the concrete road. He was panting as he felt the waste continue to pile up. His engine revved and creaked once more.

By now the mech was growing desperate, and he would sell his soul not to let this happen. He knew that he shouldn’t shit himself, but he just wanted to go, and he wanted to go now! The yellow bot whimpered as he felt the waste tank build up more and more, his rear seats starting to bend in the middle as the tank continued to back up. Bumblebee whined as the traffic moved forward a bit more, before he let out a loud smoky backfire, accidentally letting some waste trail out of his exhaust pipe which had been shaking in anticipation, and now it was forced wide open as the waste finally made its way out.

The other motorists were taken aback by the loud backfire, but they were so concerned with the amount of smoke that they paid no heed to the amount of waste that was currently relieving its way out of the mech’s pipe. Bumblebee sank low on his shocks as his tank gurgled and burbled in protest. He felt so trapped, until he saw a way out. An opening in the gridlock was painted with rays of sunlight, which was a welcome relief for him. The way out lead to an off ramp. With a rev of his engine, he floored it, making it out of the hellish traffic jam, or so he though. Just as he was about to cross the last lane, a massive firetruck pulled in front of him, blocking off the traffic. 

His tank rumbled loudly and groaned, threating to burst with all the waste it held back. If anyone was sitting in his backseat, then they would’ve slid to one side, or most likely sunk into the swelling cushions, which were being filled up by the overstuffed tank. The fabric began to turn a dark blue as the mech shuddered again before it happened. 

He revved his engine and lurched forward, before an almighty backfire tore out of him, causing the waste tank to reverse course, beginning to leak into his seats, and making him groan as he felt the rear seats becoming heavy and dense, before they began to balloon outwards, stretching the fabrics badly. He had always heard about how weak human fabrics were, and now he was going to see if it was true. One part of him did, so he could figure out how to reinforce his seats, whilst the other did not, as he would have to spend a long time cleaning his interior out.

Bumblebee could do nothing except sit there and feel it overcome him, all the while, horns honked, and drivers shouted from one another as tensions grew high in the hot Detroit sun. Now all he could do was hope that nothing else would go wrong. Hs rear suspension sagged down, and he whimpered as the shit continued to fill up his backseat, pushing it to the very edge of bursting. The fire truck finally moved, and he was able to drive down the off-ramp and towards the factory. Hopefully, he could get inside without being noticed. The last thing he wanted right now was to be caught like this.


End file.
